1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image formation systems and apparatuses, and particularly to an image formation system and apparatus having an authentication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique where multi function peripherals (MFP) as a type of an image formation apparatus and personal computers (PC) are connected to a network, and data is sent from a PC to an MFP to make it carry out printing.
In recent years, user authentication has been required when using an MFP, from the standpoint of security. Normally, when copying jobs are to be performed at the MFP, once the user authentication is conducted, a plurality of copying jobs are permitted until the authenticated state is cancelled.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-117737 discloses a technique where, upon printing of data from a PC at a printer, an external server is inquired whether the user is one permitted to execute printing, and if so, a ticket is transmitted from the external server to the printer, where the printing is carried out.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-169673 discloses a management system that authenticates and permits installation of a printer driver for only the authenticated user.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-288323 discloses a system having a plurality of devices, wherein while an operation of a first device by a user is permitted by authentication, if an authentication request is received from the same user at a second device, the use is prohibited or limited to some extent.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-264551 discloses a technique where a mail address of a portable terminal is registered in advance at a server, and when the portable terminal accesses the server, the server transmits a URL with a key to the portable terminal by mail. The portable terminal having received the mail accesses the URL with the key received. The server determines whether a period of time from the time when the URL with the key was transmitted to the portable terminal and the time when the portable terminal accessed the URL with the key is within a prescribed period of time, and based on the result, permits/prohibits the access to the URL.
In the case where data is sent out of a PC to be printed by an external device, authentication is required for each job. When this authentication process is performed at an external server, it may take some time due to the communication time dependent on the network environment, or due to localization of the processing load to the external server. For example, in the case where printing is to be conducted from a PC, if an authentication request is sent to an external server, one authentication may take several minutes in the worst case, considerably degrading the productivity.
Further, when the technique to conduct the authentication only at the time of installation of a printer driver is employed, security is poor with a shared PC. Even in the case of a personal PC, there will arise a security problem when an unauthorized person uses it.